


Cheese and Wine

by Entwinedlove



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Caught in the Rain, Drunken Declarations of How Awesome Someone Is, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Nick and Juliette are having a relaxing evening on vacation.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Juliette Silverton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fluffy as a Cloud Flash Exchange, Of Guts & Grimmology





	Cheese and Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jungle_ride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/gifts).



"That view is amazing. It's unreal. It's hard to believe that something that gorgeous is so close to Portland," Juliette gushed about the sunset mountain view they were both looking at. It was storming farther in the distance and the flickers and flashes of lightning jumped between clouds like a light show. She gestured with her wine glass and Nick watched the liquid, which was substantially lower than his own, slosh high up the sides with the movement. "How did you find this place?"

"Someone I met on a case suggested it," Nick answered. He picked up another cube of cheese off of the tray between them. A rumble of thunder rattled the tray against the table.

She finally tore her gaze away from the view to look back at him. Her eyebrows raised in question.

Nick chuckled. "A witness, not a suspect." He felt he needed to clarify since the view was from a small log cabin and very remote. There were no neighbors for several miles in any direction.

"Well, they are awesome." She paused briefly then added, "You're awesome for bringing me here." He could hear her words starting to slur.

"I think we had been slow down on the wine."

"It was just one bottle," Juliette said, grinning.

Nick smiled at her. "Yes, but I haven't had a refill, and you have." He reached out to pick up the bottle from the table between them to find it empty. "A lot of refills."

She giggled, tipped up her glass, and finished the last of her wine. She only wobbled a little bit when she stood up and stepped towards him. The look in her eyes told him that she was thinking about straddling his lap but he had a feeling the Adirondack chair he was in would make it difficult, so he grabbed her hand and pulled to get her to just lean down. She let him guide their kiss. It was tender, and her breath tasted faintly of the cheese and wine they'd been snacking on.

There was a loud crack of thunder and then a deluge of rain.

Juliette tipped her head back and laughed and Nick couldn't help but smile in reaction. "Let's go inside," he said. She grabbed the wine glasses and bottle and rushed towards the cabin door. Nick grabbed up the cheese board and followed.

"I'm going to get out of these wet clothes," Juliette said. "Ooo! You saved the cheese!" She grabbed another piece of cheese on the way past him towards the bedroom. "You're awesome, by the way."


End file.
